


When Darkness Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disease is rapidly overtaking Japan, now known as ‘Area 11’ due to the fact that it is the eleventh city the disease has hit. People are panicking, but Lelouch doesn’t care, to him its about time his everyday life became more… interesting. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I finally figured out a good anime to write about aside from bleach and Naruto! Yay! Haha well this is slightly grim-dark so if you don’t like gore and darkness I suggest you click the little back button at the top of this browser.
> 
> Warning- Strong violence, crude language.
> 
> Disclaimer-I don’t own Code Geass TT-TT

Chapter One-  
Would you believe me if I told you, you were dead? Would you smile when you realised the pain? Lastly with the pain residing and your eyes glowing red, tell me Suzaku do you enjoy being un-dead?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lelouch sighed and tapped his pen on his desk, Suzaku still hasn’t come to school. What was the other teen doing? Not that I care he told himself rolling his head to the side and looking out the window. “So if you subtract x from thirty-four and times it by one-hundred and thirty-two that would…….” The math teacher droned on making Lelouch sigh again, life was too dull for his liking, the only thing that brightened his day up was his little sister Nunnaly a petite blond, paralysed from the waist down.   
The bell rung loudly just above Lelouch’s head making him flinch slightly, standing he grabbed all his gear and headed for the front of the school dodging the crowds of students bustling and bumping around the creamy yellow halls. Every day was the same thing and everyday Lelouch grew more and more sick of his life. Wishing that something, hell anything would happen. He loved his sister as much as he could and she was the only thing keeping him from going insane, but even her lovely voice was now only just able to keep him balancing on a thin wire between the sane and insane.  
Looking up the brunette decided that he didn’t feel like heading home and hopped on the downtown train, sitting in the seat furthest away from the door he leaned back and closed his eyes, fully prepared to ride it to the last stop then catch a train back to his home. Sighing he contemplated eloping; going home grabbing the necessities, making sure Nunnaly would be taken care of and leave. The idea seemed promising he thought swaying slightly when the train turned a corner. But he’d already eloped once.  
~~Flashback~~  
“Lu-lu look at the pretty lights.” A young Nunnaly called to Lelouch grabbing his hand and pointing up at the pink candle-lit lights above them. Smiling Lelouch looked around again, his father was throwing him a birthday party and almost everyone in town had come! It had been so much fun and the party had only been going on for two hours! Grinning happily he turned and bumped into his childhood friend Suzaku.   
“Oh Lelouch I was looking for you, your dad wanted us to go upstairs and get a present he left up there.” He said already pushing me towards the stairs, I laughed and called back to Nunnaly.   
“Are you coming?” She smiled and shook her head, giggling he ran over to their mother. I couldn’t stop smiling tonight was one of the best nights of my life! I turned and raced Suzaku up the stairs, but instead of getting the present and going straight back down we played some of my video games for another hour then headed back down purple gift wrapped present snugged in my arms, we were joking about how Suzaku could never beat me when we walked into the hall.  
All was silent.  
Only four breathing bodies could be heard.  
A beautiful red paint had covered the room,  
And all the corpses in it.  
“AAAHHHHHHH!” I screamed looking around frantically, this was a joke! There was no way! Everyone in the room lay dead aside from my father who was now holding a gun to my little sisters head. Upon my scream he turned around and smiled manically at me.  
“Happy birthday Lelouch!” He cried before raising the gun to his head and pulling the trigger, spraying Nunnaly with his vile blood.  
For weeks on end the newspapers ran wild ‘Mass murder finally discovered after his final crime!’ or ‘Birthday boy gets a big surprise!’. Suzaku and I were sick of it all, Nunnaly had gone blind from the trauma and had lost the ability to walk, we wanted to get away, so we did. Running from Britannia, we boarded a random ship and got off at Japan, Suzaku’s home country, where we lived out our lives to this day.  
~~End Flashback~~  
Shifting in his seat Lelouch opened his eyes, and realised that the train was almost at the last stop. ‘Time flies when your re-living your tragic past.’ He thought getting up and heading for the door, it was dusk and little natural light was left on this overgrown town. Mumbling about how boring life was he smiled slightly as the train stopped and he got out. Well if life was boring he would have to spice it up a bit, right?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little quick, another bad habit I have, but the next chapter will hopefully be longer, so review ne? how am I doing? Is it okay? And before you comment it, I am aware Lelouch is a depressing bastard but he has to be for now, I apologise to those of you who don’t like it. But in any case review ne?


End file.
